Talk:Gara/@comment-31848479-20190726095049
I recently started playing with Spectrosphion builds and learned the potential of Gara; she's currently my go-to frame because of this. I'm going to give a slightly bias summary of the current state of Gara with the knowledge I found playing her. Passive: Glint: The light requirement is basically pointless due to the large majority of tile sets being lit (I can't prove this atm but It's likely coded similarly to Mirage) So this basically translates to "Randomly cast Radial Blind". This passive will save you a lot more then you will notice. Shattered Lash: Shattered Lash is pretty much what you'd expect from a 1st ability. The fact it's moddable with a stat stick is what allows Gara to become a DPS frame. Splinter Shield: The only real reason people even acknowledge Gara's existence is because of Splinter Shield, and it's for a pretty good reason. Splinter Shield can be cast on pretty much any ally, including non-operative defence objectives. It can scale Theoretically (though to be fair not practically) Infinitely due to absorbing damage from Vitrify and resetting it's duration with it. One thing that people fail to mention is that you can do this with any splinter shield you cast, including on enemies. A well-coordinated team can have four scaling splinter shields that will not only give insane survivability, but the ability to kill enemies by looking at them funny. Augment: Mending Splinters: Literally any other regen option is better than this. Don't use this argument. Spectrorage: Pretty much everyone can agree that this is the weakest part of her kit, but just because it her other abilities outshine it doesn't mean it doesn't have it's own uses. Spectrorage functions similar to Loki's Decoy in that all enemies with the charm radius will prioritize the mirrors at all costs, even if it's physically impossible for them to do so. With this fact in mind you can pretty easily set up situations where they can not easily destroy all the mirrors before the duration expires, and it greatly reduce your chances of being shot at. Augment: Spectrosiphon: This augment changes Spectrorage from an okay ability to on par with her other abilities. The ability to give the whole squad energy is pretty rare in warframe and it's pretty easy to benefit from it. Enemies don't even have to be looking at the mirror in order to get this effect. This applies to ALL enemies within the charm radius, which is 7M at base. Just to make sure you understand how powerful this augment is, you only need to kill 6 enemies to refund an unmodded Spectrorage, and it last 22 seconds. Mass Vitrify: I'm kind of sad that everyone disregarded Vitrify's existence as soon as they changed it from duration based to HP-based. Enemies hit by the wall are not only CC'd but also add 10% of their max HP as EHP to the entire wall, this leads to the wall being able to pretty easily tank gunfire when it absorbs a large group of enemies. This thing has a range of 12M at base and is affected by both Range AND Duration. The fact this ability is capable of becoming so huge gives it another huge perk that people don't notice at first glance: Mass Vitrify is not targeted by enemies. This leads to cases where the enemies will just blindly run at the wall without actually getting anywhere, and they won't do any damage to the wall until someone comes to kill them. In summary, Gara has a little bit of everything:Defence, DPS, Tank, and utility. Obviously she's not the best at everything, but she is pretty damn good at a lot of things.